


El rey lobo

by Guardiandelabismo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Death, F/M, King Ned Stark, Magic, Politic - Freeform, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardiandelabismo/pseuds/Guardiandelabismo
Summary: —¿No contáis con mi ira, Lord Stark? —preguntó la reina con tono suave mientras se levantaba. Le escudriñó el rostro con los ojos—. Debisteis quedaros vos con el reino. Pudisteis hacerlo. Mi hermano Jaime me contó que lo encontrasteis en el Trono el día en que cayó Desembarco del Rey y lo obligasteis a bajar. Aquélla era vuestra ocasión. Sólo teníais que subir y sentaros
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Ned Stark/Catelyn Tully, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Jamás se acostumbraría a esto, las paredes altas y anchas dejándole el paso a tantos como podía casi pareciendo una fiesta, pero aquello era donde iban los campesinos y , sentado en aquel trono, incomodo hasta el último centímetro de hierro oxidado envuelto en el color del carbón, ese burdo intento macabro de trono que intentaba reflejar poder, cuando todo lo que podía ver Ned era una burla hacia los muertos, durante mucho tiempo sintió la creciente necesidad de fundirlo y darle algo de utilidad, pero por alguna razón no lo hacía, siempre salía un problema mas importante, llevando su mente hacia otro objetivo, el trono sobrevivía a partir de la mente despistada y vieja de su rey, aunque Ned había sido lo bastante inteligente de poner almohadas, no hacían mucho.

A su lado Jory Cassel, con su capa blanca y su vestimenta tan impecable como su expresión seria, siempre con la mirada recta, atento a cualquier enemigo que el rey pudiese tener, Jory siempre fue su guardia más confiable, Ned lo atribuía al hecho de que conoció a su padre y su lugar de nacimiento eran el mismo.

Un sentimiento de nostalgia le recorrió el corazón al recordar a Invernalia, desde hace seis años, recordó, cuando su hermano le había llamado para frenar la rebelión de Balón Greyjoy, el aire frio del lugar le dio la bienvenida como un hijo que volvía a los brazos de su madre, recordaba a Robert, entusiasta, de momentos tenia miedo de que golpease a algunos de sus vasallos, pero Robert nunca fue ningún estúpido, en cambio guardo todas ansias para cualquier hijo de las islas del hierro, decir demás que la sangre y dientes volaban con fuerza hacia sus lados era decir poco, eran recuerdos que por nada quería volverlos a tener presentes.

Las banderas ondeaban ese día, los vientos suaves pasaban a través de las ventanas, nada comparable a los azotes de ventiscas duras y fuertes de invernalia, pero ahí estaban, dando una sensación de placer ante el implacable sol del desembarco del rey, había veces que sentía como el reino se convertía en una olla a fuego lento, hoy era apacible, pero nada sacaba el bullicio del reino, los chismes de las doncellas y cortesanas, las historias de caballeros y borrachos, las quejas, dioses, las quejas eran nuevas todos los días, a veces los plebeyos entendían la posición del rey, siempre con respeto y un ápice de súplica, otros, crecientes en tiempos de más calor, no pedían, exigían, Ned siempre con su carácter venido del norte, frio y duro, les respondía con cortesía.

Hoy para su suerte vino la primera clase de suerte.

-Su majestad-saludo un campesino, se veía demacrado, por sus ropas se notaba a leguas que era un campesino, su jubón negro sin mangas encima de una camisa blanca-le ruego que nos honre con unos de sus valientes caballeros para vigilar nuestro pueblo-

A Ned nunca le gusto que la gente se arrodille frente a él, mendigando ayuda y protección, le hacia sentir mal, pero el siempre fue un experto en enmascarar sus emociones en una máscara de piedra, a su izquierda el viejo Ser Barristan estaba firme, con la postura recta, su pelo blanco cubría bastante de su cabeza, haciendo que un poco menos de la mitad inferior de su cara estuviese escondido en esa jungla blanca, Ned sentía picor cada vez que se concentraba bastante en su cara.

-¿Cuándo y cómo fue el ataque?-

-Fue hace dos días, su majestad, vinieron montando caballos, lo único que puedo decir de ellos es que eran bandidos, poco entrenamiento tenían con sus espadas, pero nosotros no teníamos ningún caballero, así que ellos fueron suficiente para atacarnos, no eran más de veinte-su expresión se volvió agria-gracias a los dioses que fueron pocos los que sufrieron, muchos escapamos, me encomendaron a mi pediros ayuda, pues fui un aprendiz de maestre en una pequeña casa antes de que me echaran por no tener fondos, tenían espadas, hachas y martillos-

-Con el permiso de la palabra su majestad, sus espadas eran de hierro común, no seria un gran problema para vuestros caballeros-se adelanto un hombre de piel bronceada, brazos velludos y robustos, por su forma de hablar le recordaba al maestro de armas, el hombre luego se presento como un herrero del pueblo

Ned visualizo a otros tantos hombres detrás, ninguno hablaba o pronunciaba palabra alguna, tal vez pensaron que si vendrían muchos el rey vería que era algo serio, Ned hubiese actuado de igual manera aunque solo hubiese venido un hombre en harapos, tan pronto obtuvo el nombre del pueblo y la descripción de los bandidos, mando el doble de hombres para buscar y encarcelar a los responsables, los hombres se fueron, inciertos de que todo fuese a salir bien, ahora solo les tocaba rezar a sus dioses porque todo salga bien, Ned en cambio rezaría para tomar las mejores decisiones posibles, Jon Arryn los despidió, con la promesa de atener sus necesidades lo mas pronto posible.

-Bueno, eso sería todo lo que podríamos admitir hoy su majestad-

Jon Arryn se levantó de su asiento, una simple silla con una mesa, algo simple y sin relucir comparada con el imponente trono que solo daba malas sensaciones a quienes lo miraban, Jaime Lannister le había dicho que los rumores sobre comer carne y transformarse en lobo cobraban vida cada que alguien lo miraba sentado en ese trono, su mirada siempre sombría no ayudaba a minorar esas leyendas.

Ned no entendía como su guardia podía ser tan valiente a la hora de lanzar un comentario mordaz, Ned no sabía si Jaime había sido tan valiente durante el reinado de Aerys, lo mas probable es que no, Aerys lo hubiese quemado o arrancado la lengua como al verdugo, cada vez que Jaime lanzaba un comentario, se preguntaba que hizo Aerys para callarlo.

-"Supongo que lo mismo que a todos"-pensó Ned, en un rincón más oscuro y miserable en su mente añadió-"Lo mismo que le hizo a papá y a Brandon"-

El nunca olvidaría aquella carta, la misma Cat era un recordatorio constante, aunque ella nunca hablaría de ello, siempre era un recuerdo silencioso de lo que pudo haber sido, ella en un principio estaba incomoda y melancólica, al recorrer la misma sala donde su amado se asfixio tratando de liberar a su señor padre, no salía de la habitación que les pertenecía la primera vez que ingresaron a esa habitación como rey y reina.

-Ven Ned, tienes que probar esos vinos de Dorne, mi mujer me los trajo, son una exquisitez-

Jon Arryn tenia un sexto sentido a la hora de identificar cuando Ned estaba melancólico y triste, lastimosamente no tenia el mismo poder para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Se fueron siempre seguidos por su escolta real, Jory y Ser Barristan siempre cerca, vio a las dos filas de seis capas doradas, todos de espaldas a las paredes, vigilando la seguridad del rey, cuando vieron al rey salir de la sala, lo siguieron, siempre atentos, como sombras, Ned tardo demasiado en acostumbrarse a aquello, un sentimiento de inquietud le erizaba los vellos de la nuca, los sureños eran bastante asfixiante.

Rápidamente se reprendió por pensar aquello, ahora ya no tenia solo el norte, sino todo Poniente, ahora los problemas no solo era el invierno y la hambruna, eran las disputas, los malditos criminales, las quejas de los nobles, las exigencias de que las tradiciones debían seguir al pie de lo establecido, la siempre presión de los septos que no querían que los nuevos y antiguos dioses vengan, también estaban las propuestas de matrimonio, ahora que el reino tenia tres príncipes y dos princesas las propuestas habían aumentado.

Los traidores, Dioses, Ned no sabía cómo había sobrevivido tanto tiempo, añoraba los problemas del norte, allá en aquel vasto campo blanquecino y frio aun habitaban problemas serios, pero los traidores eran más fáciles de ver, aquí los traidores estaban ocultos bajo promesas y sonrisas perladas, entonando "Si su majestad, nosotros siempre estaremos de su lado", le costó, demasiado, pero Jon Arryn se había encargado de marcar con fuego y hierro sus enseñanzas, resaltando con brutalidad su nula experiencia en la política.

-Si fuesen tan bueno en la política como siendo un líder o con la espada, entonces nadie podría darte la espalda-le dijo un día en que estaban recorriendo el patio de la fortaleza roja, el sol inclemente hizo mella en ambos, Ned era de sangre caliente para una familia del norte, el sur lo volvía loco-Pero lastimosamente el honor es un arma de doble filo, hace que todo hombre bueno te siga, pero haces que el enemigo sea fácil de manipularte-

Eran muchos años atrás, antes incluso del nacimiento de Robb, pero para ese entonces eran los primeros tiempos en su matrimonio con Cat, así que después de todo no estaba tan solo como hubiese deseado.

Si su padre lo viera no lo reconocería, no era cruel, pero ciertamente hace tiempo que el honor dejo de ser su emblema y parte de su alma para convertirse en un traje que cambiaba cuando la situación lo requería, simplemente lo decepcionaría, Brandon le diría que se estaba deshonrando y Lyanna lo desaprobaría.

Prométemelo

Sus pasos se volvieron mas rápido, de pronto el último lugar donde quería estar era frente al trono, vio a dos guardias, tan pronto vieron a la mano se enderezaron y se tensaron cuando vieron que detrás lo seguía el mismo rey, detrás del yelmo Ned casi podía ver como sus ojos se forzaban a abrirse con fuerza.

Eran novatos, o por lo menos no habían tenido tantas peleas reales como para endurecer su carácter, ponía notarlo en sus facciones suaves, sin arrugas de madures, eran un poco mas grandes que Robb, un poco mas de media década, eran niños de verano, tal vez llamarlos así era muy duro de su parte, pero aun podía oler el verano en ellos.

Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, Barristan y Jory se pusieron de guardia en un lugar cercano a la puerta donde la mano cumplía sus deberes.

Los muebles bien adornados, una ventana del tamaño de la cabeza hasta el torso se extendió, a lo largo a un lado del escritorio donde la mano documentaba, escribía cartas o hacia cualquier trabajo que Ned necesitara.

El rey se había acostumbrado a las salas grandes, en la fortaleza roja, había varias habitación grandes sin muchas mas cosas que las banderas de la casa Stark, donde el huargo se extendía en todo su esplendor y al principio hubo muchas más cuando el rey loco seguía siendo el soberano de los siete reinos –Y otras muchas infestadas de sangre, algunos con cadáveres, Ned no dejo ingresar a su señora esposa hasta asegurarse que todos los cadáveres fuesen limpiados y el pequeño bebe Jon tuvo que dormir en una tienda de campaña frente al castillo—pero aun así, incluso cuando algunos eran lugares de entrenamiento o suministros de comidas, la fortaleza roja era una estructura colosal.

Por esa razón era que Ned estar sentía ganas de correr hacia el pasillo, se había vuelto claustrofóbico, a sus pulmones se les dificultaba inhalar aire y se sentía nervioso.

Jon Arryn se había sentado en su lugar mientras otra silla descansaba en sentido contrario a donde se sentaba Jon, había sacado una botella de vino, hasta a Ned le resultaba difícil no querer consumir todo aquel vino cuando vio lo tentador de su color, un rojo oscurecido, el liquido bajo como una cascada hasta llegar a un vaso, hizo lo mismo con el suyo propio y lo bebió hasta terminarse la mitad

-¿Cómo esta Jaime?-le pregunto la mano, de repente sacando un tema sobre un hombre que a ninguno de los dos llegaba a caer en gracia-¿Aun sigue molesto por lo de Tywin?-

A Jon le gustaba la polémica cuando le servían vino, no aquella escandalosa, pero si la que se podía decir a puertas cerradas, cuando desembarco del rey fue saqueada por las tropas Lannister, el lord le había dado a tres los miembros mas inocentes de la casa Targaryen en forma de cadáveres envueltos Ned quiso hacerlo decidir.

La muerte o el muro.

Jon se había peleado con Ned durante casi una semana, hasta que por fin entendió que los Lannister deberían estar de su lado y no en su contra.

Eso no evito que lo mandase a las ciudades libres, exiliado, durante varios años como condena, hasta ahora en las reuniones el viejo lord Lannister lo sacaba a relucir y Ned siempre le recordaba que él era su rey.

Para calmar las cosas hace dos años Jon le había sugerido hacer a su hijo maestro de monedas.

-Su hijo menor-añadió rápidamente cuando vio que Ned iba a protestar.

Tyrion Lannister paso a ser maestro de monedas luego de haber sacado a Petyr después de que Ned se enterara que no solo sacaba de las arcas, sino que pedía prestado al banco de hierro –Y Petyr había demostrado ser rápido a la hora de huir del desembarco del rey, mas rápido que la justicia del rey, si estaba en alguno de los siete reinos había una recompensa sobre su cabeza, si no bien podría enfermarse y morir en algún lugar de las ciudades libres—Lysa había mandado quejas, Jon tuvo que enviarla de nuevo al nido de águilas, con el pequeño Robert Arryn en brazos, se había ido tan deprisa que ni siquiera se había despedido de Cat, eso ella lo recordaba con enojo cada vez que se Lysa volvía –siempre obligada por Jon para eventos especiales—

Jon bebió con energía, Ned apenas y admiraba el líquido, la verdad era que estaba ansioso por volver a sus deberes reales, no por gusto, sino para terminarlo de una vez y tener su agenda un poco mas libre, no recordaba ni a su padre trabajar tanto como lo hacía el.

-¿Esperas acabar tu bebida con la mirada o que esperas Ned?-una sonrisa apareció detrás del vaso

Ned devolvió la sonrisa, pero bajo el vaso, si Jon se ofendió por esto, no le dio importancia, seguía bebiendo como un hombre sediento, el vino debe de haber sido uno de los mejores para que lo tome como si hubiese salido de algún desierto en Dorne.

Se concentro en su cara mientras bebía, no pudo preguntarse si es que toda esa carga extra que tenía como mano al final le habían dejado una que otra arruga y lo había envejecido mas de lo que debería, había veces en las que ambos regresaban a sus aposentos correspondientes luego de una jornada trabajosa para mantener la paz en el reino, Ned era el rey, así que podía consolarse con unas pocas horas extras de sueño profundo, la mano en cambio no, siempre ordenando y revisando que todo estuviese en su lugar, para calmar su conciencia Ned trataba de no disponer mucho del ya maduro guardián del esté.

De repente a Ned también le sacar un tema al que ninguno de los dos quería llegar a dejar de lado, pero no por ello era un tema menos difícil.

-¿Noticias nuevas de lo que queda de la casa Targaryen?-

-No mucho-dijo luego de hacer una pausa para que el vino pase por su garganta-De lo último que dijo Varys fue que los hijos del rey loco se quedaron en Pentos, en una pequeña casa-

Ned se quedó pensativo, lo que quedaba de la descendencia del rey loco en Pentos, Ned había rechazado la idea de matarlos cuando Stannis Baratheon la propuso, pero luego dijo que no podían dejarlos libres, esta vez Stannis tenia razón, Ned no sabia si realmente tramaban algo –Y dudaba bastante que fuesen capaces de algo, ahora sin reino, sin ejército, con sus seguidores muertos y sus riquezas confiscadas—pero era mejor quedar como un paranoico que un tonto muerto, Viserys y su hermana Daenerys tendrían que ser prisioneros en el desembarco del rey.

El frio se apodero de su pecho cuando pensaba en ello, invitarían al enemigo en su casa, cerca de sus hijos e hijas, dormirían bajo el mismo techo y comerían también en el mismo salón, en el techo que durante poco menos de tres siglos perteneció a su familia y fue arrebatada.

Robert les había quitado a los Targaryen su reino y Ned se lo había quitado a él.

El Lord de Bastión tormentas jamás demostró ni un ápice de humillación o deseos de venganza pese a que Renly en el pasado había dicho una vez hace tiempo que Robert habría conquistado el trono de hierro, pero fuiste vos quien termino usando la corona y sentándose todo orgulloso y jovial en el trono que debió de haber pertenecido a mi hermano Robert si hubiese sido más firme, Claro que Lord Renly apreciaba sus dientes donde estaban así que se lo había dicho cuando Robert estuviese lejos, el rey lo miro de forma gélida antes de contestarle que Robert no se había levantado contra el cuando declaro que quien se sentase en el trono de hierro sería el, Lord Renly en cambio dijo que no, que al final el mejor lord se levantó como rey, aunque haya tenido que caer de mano en mano como una moneda robada.

Usurpador, eran pocas las voces, pero así le decían, los primeros años eran un coro completo, ahora apenas eran susurros de ebrios y gente casas desfavorecidas desde la caída de los dragones.

Por su cuello pasaron gotas de sudor, la maldita seda pegándose en cuerpo y la maldita corona resbalándose en su cabeza mas que de costumbre, el norte le pegaba duro cuando volvía a su legítimo hogar gobernado por Benjen, ahora, el frio hacia aun mas mella en su ser, no tanto como a cualquiera que no haya nacido en el frio norte, pero parecía que cada vez que iba le daba la bienvenida como a un hijo volviendo a su hogar, el norte lo hacía con ventiscas y frio que le recordaba sus días cuando entrenaba su habilidad con la espada acompañado de sus hermanos y casi siempre de su hermana en aquellos tiempos mas simples, donde el enemigo alzaba acero contra su familia y el inocente y no atacaba por la espalda o se hacia pasar por amigos.

-¿Algo mas en su cabeza su majestad?-

Ned lo miro, reprendiéndose por otra vez dejar que sus pensamientos enviaran su cabeza a otro continente y más allá, Jon había tomado mas de la mitad del vino.

-Llamare a un consejo para tratar con los vestigios de la casa Targaryen-le dijo, Jon le había dicho que debía dejar de decir las cosas como si preguntase, era un rey, había pocas veces en las que la realeza preguntaba sobre como debería actuar, incluso a sus miembros del consejo

Y con eso dicho, se había levantado, dejando a un mas feliz Jon Arryn, bebiendo los restos del vino.

Ned necesitaba volver a dormir, antes de tener que volver a levantarse y volver a cansarse


	2. Chapter 2

Seguía atacando sin misericordia, el sonido de espadas chocando una contra la otra era la orquesta perfecta para aquella danza mortal, pero estos eran meras espadas de madera, la verdadera música ocurría cuando el metal chocaba contra el metal, pero era suficiente para que Robb se sintiese a gusto con ello, era lo que necesitaba luego de varias horas de política.

Robb era mas que decente con la espada y aun mucho mejor con la lanza, pero la política era un rio turbulento para él, no sabia si al final lo que decía o hacia lo hundiría o le dejaría alcanzar su objetivo, raramente consigue hacerlo sin ofender al menos a un par de personas.

Jon Targaryen, esquivaba y bloqueaba con rapidez, una que otra estocada le era dada y la misma cantidad que recibía, lo regresaba hacia Robb, pero lastimosamente los Stark eran conocidos por su fuerza, así que Jon pensaba que sus golpes dolían menos que los que le llegaban.

Robb tenia la costumbre de entrenar con fiereza cada vez que algo lo estresaba, lo que se resumía en deberes, política, burlas hacia él, o hacia su familia, hace poco tiempo los chismes también aparecían en esa lista, pero con el tiempo Robb aprendió a vivir con ellos, en una ocasión su tío le había dicho que Robb tenia la _sangre del lobo,_ Loras Tyrell había dicho que esa era forma mágica para decir que era tan salvaje como Arya o Rickon, Jon pensaba que en estos momentos su primo era más bien frustrado.

No había nadie en la sala, era un lugar mas privado cuando Robb no quería que nadie lo viese innecesariamente, habían dos capas doradas vigilando a los lados de la puerta que daba con la sala, todo lo demás estaba vacío, era natural que Robb practique con la guardia real y a veces también con escuderos y otros caballeros, habían maniquíes, espadas de madera, lanzas con la punta redondeada, escudos de madera de roble tallado, mazas de plástico con plomo en su interior, los arcos, ballestas y las dianas para disparar, Robb mismo la hizo como su habitación de entrenamiento.

El sonido hacia eco _plank plank_ en aquella habitación cerrada, Jon siempre sentía que ese lugar estaba muy limitado en comparación con uno de los patios de entrenamiento donde podían entrenar decenas mas de soldados, con mucho mas espacio, no solo porque era casi tres veces mas grande que esta sala, sino también porque carecía de techo, el cielo azul y despejado se presentaba ante ellos la mayoría de las veces, el bullicio de la gente dentro y fuera del palacio le era abrumador alguna veces.

Por fin se cansaron, el sudor los empapo a ambos y los músculos le dolieron en los lugares correctos, ambos con la espalda encorvada, el aire entrado con dificultad en sus pulmones y sintiendo calor emanando de su cuerpo.

-¿Debo cubrirme de pies a cabeza con una armadura la próxima vez que estés enojado?-pregunto, alguno moretones eran mas morados de lo que deberían-Porque si lo que quieres es golpear algo, ahí están los maniquíes-

-Los maniquíes no se defienden-le dijo Robb presionando su espalda con sus dos manos y poniéndose recto-aunque tu tampoco lo haces mejor-y con eso dicho soltó una carcajada

Jon giro su espada directo al dorso de la mano del príncipe, soltó un quejido largo cuando sintió el dolor extenderse en su mano.

-¡Eso fue trampa!-

-Tu padre dice que no hay que pensar que el oponente no hará trampa-le dijo con una sonrisa.

Robb iba arremeter contra Jon, pero la puerta se abrió, en ese momento detrás de la puerta apareció la cabeza de Bran, el segundo menor de entre todos los Stark los miro con ojos curiosos, cargaba dos libros grandes, de forro de color bronce, lucia reluciente un pequeño moretón debajo de sus labios, se tropezó y cayó, dijo, cuando en realidad Arya se emocionó demasiado y le giro la espada directo a la cara, mejor parecer torpe que decir que perdiste contra una chica habría pensado.

-¿Qué hacen?-

-¿Yo?, Le doy una lección a tu hermano-declaro Jon, una sonrisa pequeña pero burlesca se formó en sus labios

Robb frunció el ceño, su cuerpo se tensó, extendió sus brazos y su cuerpo en dirección de su primo, ataco de tal manera que dejo muchas aberturas, pero su cometido estaba hecho, Jon soltó una maldición involuntaria al sentir el impacto de la madera contra el hueso de su hombre izquierdo.

Con eso, reanudaron su ataque, Bran se quedo callado observando, pensando que en algún momento podría llegar a ser un gran caballero, inclusive llegar tan lejos para ser un guardia real, su padre le había dicho que como él era un príncipe tenia el deber con su reino, pero Bran había leído sobre Aemon, el caballero dragón, no entendía porque su padre no quería que fuese un caballero, su sueño era vestir una capa blanca y defender a su hermano de cualquier asesino, Ser Barristan le había dicho que era una meta ambiciosa y buena, pero conllevaba un gran esfuerzo y responsabilidad, además le había dicho que lo mejor sería que disfrutase su niñez como podía, pero no podía evitarlo, mientras mas escuchaba el choque de espadas, sus sueños se volvían más sólidos, las ansias eran grandes y el deseo de alcanzarlo mayor.

Mientras el combate seguía, en un momento Bran se recordó.

-¡Esperen!-grito, saltando de la silla donde hace escasos momentos estaba sentado-Padre te solicita en la cámara del consejo-

-¿Y me lo dices ahora?-pregunto, envainando las espadas y secándose el sudor de la frente

-Lo siento-

Robb abandono la sala, Bran se quedo mirando a su hermano, Jon sabia lo que significaba esa mirada.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-

-Tu libro sobre las tierras de Asshai-

Jon se quedó pensando, con los labios fruncidos y un largo _mmhhhh_ , ese libro se le había regalado por su décimo día del nombre, era un libro poco conocido, además no decía mucho de las tierras de la ciudad.

-Bien, pero si no puedes aguantar por lo menos cinco minutos conmigo, entonces tienes que ayudarme a recoger la flechas cada vez que entrene con las ballestas o el arco-le había dicho, habría añadido algo más cruel, como que no podía escalar las torres, pero para Bran escalar era lo mismo que para Arya practicar con la espada.

Bran asintió, entusiasmado, agarro la espada de madera que antes había pertenecido a Robb, el sonido de madera contra madera volvió a resonar, esta vez sonando una maldición de vez en cuando.

* * *

El rey estaba sentado en su mesa, nada imponente ni atemorizante como el trono de hierro, eran simples mesas y sillas de madera, con una jarra llena de jugo de Naranja a un lado, Ned habría deseado vino, pero mientras menos aturdido y mas hidratado estuviese haría mejor su trabajo, la puerta se abrió de un portazo, su primogénito habría entrado, con el sudor resbalando por sus sienes hasta caer por su barbilla, su respiración, entrecortada, manteniendo el aire lo mejor que pudo en sus pulmones, el aroma del sudor lo seguía como un animal que le dio un bocado de comida.

-¿Me llamaste?-se tomo su tiempo para inhalar tanto aire como podía, su pecho se inflo y el rojo en sus cara se desvanecía para dar paso al blanco-¿Padre?-

Ned se tomo un tiempo para sonreír divertido, con un gesto de su mano apunto una de las dos sillas frente a su escritorio, con todo el gusto del mundo Robb se desplomo encima de uno, con la cabeza apuntando al techo, pero la vista fija en su padre, el rey en estar en presencia de cualquier otro le habría reprimido, pero ahora soledad con su familia no le dijo nada.

-Veo que te has estado divirtiendo en tu sala de entrenamiento-

-¿Esto?, Oh no querido padre, todo esto se debe que tuve que llegar corriendo porque mi adorable hermano se olvidó decírmelo mientras observaba como mi primo y yo nos batimos a duelo-

-¿Quién iba ganando?-

-Yo-

-No quiero ni imaginar como esta Jon si tu ganas-

Robb le miro, el ceño fruncido que provoco otra pequeña risa en su padre

-¿A que me has llamado padre?-

Ned se tomo su tiempo para calmar su sonrisa.

-Lord Tyrell ha propuesto la mano de su hija en un matrimonio contigo-

Robb no se sentía sorprendido, mas bien exasperado, Margery era una buena chica, en palabras de Sansa muy apegada a el, entre ella, las nada discretas insinuaciones de Loras con respecto a su hermana, todo sofocaba a Robb, el era el príncipe, cierto, pero aún no, habían propuestas volando de aquí para allá, la mas valiente de todas era Margery, interactuando con el tanto como podía, Robb la apreciaba, era inteligente, educada, linda, bastante linda, pero Robb no estaba tan seguro de sus intenciones, ¿Lo amaría aunque perdiese la corono?, eran pensamientos que no ayudaban para nada, pero que flotaban por ahí, en algún lugar de su mente.

-¿Y?-

-Y esto puede beneficiarnos-

-Al igual que casarme con Myrcella Baratheon o Arianne Martell-

Ned asintió, enorgulleciéndose un poco de que su hijo prestase atención a sus lecciones, el maestre le habría dicho que era mas perceptivo de lo que se dejaba ver, el príncipe pronto seria un hombre adulto y dentro de algunos años, el llevaría la corona algún día y esperaba que siguiese preparándose

-Si, lo de Myrcella es algo que a Robert le encantaría, el siempre quiso unir nuestras casas, tal vez deba dejar que lo obtenga-

Robb no deseaba un compromiso con ella, no podría decir ni aunque quisiera que Myrcella Baratheon era fea, todo lo contrario, era hermosa, de cabello del color del oro que tanto su casa representa y unos modelos digno de cualquier doncella de alta cuna, pero era joven, seis años joven, un poco mas viejo y Robb podría redoblarle la edad.

En cuanto a la hija de Lord Martel, Ned tenia sus dudas, Dorne había estado relativamente en calma, con la muerte de Gregor y la humillación hacia Tywin habían hecho que los deseos de rebelión y sangre se tranquilicen, aun dolía, pero el asesino estaba muerto y quien lo ordeno estaba con el orgullo herido, con su plan de hacer reina a Cersei Lannister arruinados, junto a una parte de su orgullo, así que eso era suficiente.

Jon Arryn dijo que la negociación de paz salió relativamente fácil, aun había cierta hostilidad hacia el rey, pues fue el quien ayudo a la rebelión de Robert y fue el quien se apodero del trono y la corona.

El hecho de que su padre hubiese ascendido al trono por voz propia y que Robert Baratheon no hubiese movido un dedo para frenarle ocasionaron cierta fricción, luego de más de una década, la decisión ya fue tragada y lo que se pudo haber hecho ya quedo en el olvido, Ned Stark era rey de los siete reinos, punto.

-Los lores de Dorne no dejaran que su hija ponga un pie en Desembarco del rey-dijo Robb.

Y hasta cierto punto tenia razón, escuchándolo de su propio hijo lo hacia mas resaltante, además, probablemente tuviese que enviar a Robb a Dorne, ya podía imaginar a la reina luchando con uñas y dientes contra la posibilidad de dejar a su hijo en Dorne, donde el peligro abundaba, con el resentimiento de los Martel a flor de piel.

Rob se revolvía ansioso en su silla, el sudor volviéndolo incomodo, agradecía que por lo menos podía hablar de las propuestas de matrimonio con su padre cuando otro ya le hubiese dicho exactamente con quien se casaría sin siquiera preguntarle sobre su conocimiento.

Trago valor, aun había tiempo, se dijo, ya habían tenido esta conversación hace unos meses atrás, su padre sabia que era pronto para pensar en el matrimonio, sabia que los lores le presionaban de igual manera a el, pero Robb siente que no puede imaginarse un matrimonio arreglado, la desdicha siempre presente en el marido y mujer casados por conveniencia

-Pronto serás todo un adulto-le dijo, bebiendo el jugo, Robb había olvidado el calor para enforcarse en la conversación-Tu aun tienes un deber como el príncipe-tal vez el que mas se sentía fuera de lugar fuese su padre-Ese deber no es solo ir y dar órdenes o sentarse en el trono y proclamarse rey, es mantener el reino seguro, no dejar que los hombres se maten, evitar que el caos se vuelque en el reino-

De repente el calor no era lo único que sofocaba a Robb, esa conversación siempre le volvía loco

-¿Entiendes?-

-¿Fue para eso que me llamaste padre?-en verdad quería irse, a su sala de entrenamiento y agitar sus espadas de madera, a irse en la biblioteca, a simplemente vagar por la ciudad, tal vez irse a comer algo o ver los paisajes en algún patio con una vista hermosa en la fortaleza, cualquier cosa para evitar esta conversación.

-En parte, otra es para decirte que pronto tendrás que acompañarme en un viaje político hacia invernalia-

Invernalia, el lugar de nacimiento de su padre y el lugar donde gobernaba actualmente su tío Benjen Stark, el norte era totalmente diferente a desembarco del rey, el calor era implacable, pero en el norte lo que lo abrigaba eran las ventiscas y lo que lo envolvía eran gruesas capas de nieve blanca, Robb nunca tuvo el placer de ir.

-¿Por qué tengo que ir?-

-Para que aprendas como son las cosas del norte, ya nos fuimos a Riverun y a Vale, te falta el frio del norte hijo-le dijo, se limpio el sudor de su frente perlada, gruño como un animal cuando un par de gotas mancharon el pergamino

Su padre desde hacia tiempo que se había empeñado en llevarlo por los siete reinos para conocerlo, tienes que conocer el reino que un día gobernaras, le dijo, Conocer a Hoster y a su hijo Edmure Tully se sintió más como una reunión para conocer a la familia de su madre, ella misma había pedido ir, el rey rara vez se negaba a lo que decía su mujer así que acepto, pronto también lo pidió Sansa, luego Arya, Bran no dijo nada, pero Arya le había invitado, Rickon hasta ahora era parecía no querer conocer mas allá de desembarco del rey así que no creía que lo llevasen

Jon no iba, el heredero de Lord Tarly le había dicho, entre tartamudeo e inseguridad que tal vez era porque era un Targaryen, al principio Rob se enojó, pensando que se refería a que era un rehén y no el sobrino, hijo de la hermana, que su padre había proclamado que era, le había gritado un poco hasta que el joven heredero reunión mucho valor le contesto que más bien se debía a aun podía haber algunos que no les gustase a Jon por que era su descendiente de los Targaryen.

Robb le había dado la razón, Lord Baratheon casi inicia otro golpe de estado, esta vez contra su amigo cuando descubrió la existencia de Jon, otro de ellos eran la familia Martel, no les hacia gracia que el hijo de la mujer que ocasiono la muerte de su hermana estuviese ahí, como un perpetuo recuerdo de quien era su madre y que ocasiono, ambos lords de sus respectivas casas negaron irremediablemente la presencia de Jon ante ellos, su padre incluso tuvo que alejar a Jon los pasillos principales para no molestar a los jefes de casas, Robb había nacido poco antes de la caída de los dragones, así que no había más que escuchado de las atrocidades del rey loco y del triste final de su tía.

Robb quería pensar que trataba a Jon mas como un primo que como un rehén, ¿rehén para qué?, su padre no ganaba nada con mantener a Jon como su prisionero, había escuchado del joven hijo de Lord Tarly –El cual pasaba mucho tiempo con Jon, ya sea en la biblioteca o viéndolo entrenar con la espada en la cual rara vez se unía—que unos pensaban que Jon buscaría venganza, un ejercito y sangre para saldar la deuda, Jon se sentía triste, no enojado, ¿O era acaso que no veía la ira de quien consideraba mas un hermano que un primo?, Jon casi parecía otro Stark, de eso nacían los rumores, incluso el mismo Robb pensó cuando era mas joven que Jon era su hermano, cada día, mas parecido a su padre que el mismo príncipe, Robb no quería pensar en su primo planeando el asesinato de su padre y la suya propia, en toda su vida no dio indicios de querer hacerlo.

-Eso era todo-su padre era personal, siempre trasmitiendo lo que quería decirle a su familia en persona.

Robb no dijo nada, se había levantado, dio otro trago largo al vaso y luego lo deposito con fuerza en la mesa, el mueble hizo pequeño _Pram_ , Rob salió de la habitación, sintiendo aun mas frustrado, ansiaba volver a su sala.

Los pasillos de la fortaleza roja eran inmensos, los guardias ocupados en cada extremo, capas doradas, capas grises, hombres con espadas, doncellas, sirvientes, espías, la plebe, todo el lugar estaba infestado durante el día y la tarde, la noche no calmaba de todo a los hombres y el movimiento seguía.

Una doncella se acerco a el, con una sonrisa alegre, se veía elegante, con un vestido de color verde y blanco, los colores de su casa, por un momento no reconoció a Lady Margery

-Hola mi príncipe-Dijo, su tono era educado, meloso, capaz de derretir el mismo hielo del norte hacia donde iría con su padre pronto, pero para Robb, era falsa, tal vez se había contagiado de la desconfianza de su padre y ahora todo alago era falso.

-Hola mi Lady-le contesto, un príncipe siempre tenia que ser educado para que no haya discordia entre la corte.

La sonrisa de la chica se hizo mas grande, sus ojos fijos en el, sabia que le esperaba una larga conversación del cual no podía escapar, Margaery envolvió con toda la audacia que tenia en ese momento un brazo alrededor de Rob, acercando su cuerpo hacia el de Robb, el aroma de vainilla de la doncella sumado al mar de sudor que tenia encima taparon su nariz, no pudo evitar que sus ojos recaigan en la piel descubierta de los brazos y una parte de su pecho, la hija de Lord Tyrell siempre se veía hermosa, inclusive resaltando entre un gran grupo de doncellas, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa amistosa que guardaba alguien con el espíritu de una guerrera en el crudo campo de la política, la pequeña y delicada rosa escondía espinas filosas y mortíferas.

-Digame mi principe, si no le importa, ¿Que le dijo su majestad?-

Margery comía rumores y chismes como Sansa pasteles de limón, Margery recogía los rumores del sur y Sansa los de la corte, no le extrañaria que su hermana y la doncella que tenia enganchada en su brazo supiese mas que pasaba entre la nobleza que su propio padre

Al final pensó que su hermano le había puesto una trampa mientras se divertía con Jon

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, se agradece cualquier critica constructiva**


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Y Robb?-

El sudor bajaba por todo su cuerpo, pero Jon no se sentía mas cansado de lo que había estado cuando el mayor de los hijos de la corte peleo contra el.

-Me parece que tu señor padre ya lo encadeno para que cumpla con sus deberes reales para con la corte-le dijo, limpiando el sudor de su frente.

Bran no había ganado, casi, pero casi no fue suficiente para que Jon le quitase el castigo, Bran estaba en el suelo, parecía a punto de acostarse de espaldas al suelo y dormir, cosa que a Jon le parecía una buena idea, se sentía cansado, el cabello revuelto y la piel grasosa por el sudor

-Y también me parece que tenemos que limpiarnos o tu señora madre nos dará la reprimenda de nuestras vida-le dijo.

Bran le sonrió, claro, el podría sonreír, porque era su hijito y aunque el cariño que sentía Catelyn Tully por sus hijos era igual de intenso que el cariño que sentía por él, la verdad es que a la hora de ablandar sus hijos y su esposo la tenia fácil, Jon raramente salía bien librado de la reprimenda sin ayuda de Robb o uno de sus hermanos.

Y el mas pequeño de la sala se fue, con paso veloz, aun guardando energía en su juvenil ser.

Las miradas clavadas en el eran diferentes, tal vez buscando algo de la locura del dragón en su cara, otros tal vez ansiosos de intentar culparlo de algo y manchar su imagen, sus tíos tardaron un poco en darse cuenta y montaron en colera, en una fría y dura.

Por lo menos eran lo suficientemente inteligentes para fingir respeto, algunos mejor que otros, otros pocos incluso, pensaba, que era genuino, Jon siguió por los largos pasillos con dirección a su habitación, donde puede descansar, donde no lo ven como un prisionero al que le tomaron cariño, al nieto de un rey loco, a un niño que podría matar a su propio primo por el trono.

Jon no quería el trono ni la corona, Robb puede pasar sus días allí, Jon aun no sabia lo que quería, tal vez viajar por los siete reinos, eso le seria imposible ya que Dorne y las tierras de las tormentas podrían albergar personas resentidas con él, era el lobo dragón, ultimo de su linaje y actualmente el ultimo miembro de su familia en ser sometido por la casa Stark.

Jon jamás vio a su familia con disgusto, ni ira o deseos de venganza, no cuando todo había sido producto del error y la mala fortuna de su casa, mucho menos cuando lo trataban como otro mas de la familia brindándole atención y cariño.

Pero nada podría aplacar su tristeza, todo lo que quedaba de sus padres eran cuentos, historias, un " _El era amable_ ", " _Ella era fuerte_ ", su tío cuando podía y la sensación de perdida no le pesaba mas que el hierro hablaba de su madre con nostalgia, decía que era bella, fuerte, independiente, alguien que no quería ser solo una dama, se entendía mas con el acero de una espada que las agujas.

No podía evitar pensar en que su madre se parecía a Arya, siempre, se lo dijo a su tío un día y no pudo evitar reírse un poco, es cierto, le dijo, tu madre tenia la sangre del lobo corriendo libre y sin restricciones en sus venas.

Las historias de su madre contadas por su padre siempre le habían hecho sonreír, de pequeño no se dormía contento a no ser que su tío se las contara, de un momento estaba viendo el rostro de su padre imaginando como había sido su madre al otro ya estaba en la oscuridad del sueño, despertando con la energía para recorrer todo el castillo.

Pero desde hace tiempo que no sentía más energía que para su rutina, luego del desayuno iba con el maestre junto a Rob y algunos escuderos que se entrenaban en él castillo, al ser un maestre enviado específicamente para el rey y para él príncipe las lecciones de historias podían llevarse más horas ya que cubría la historia de los lords que dominaban cada zona, sus lores de menor escala social pero dentro del todo también eran importantes y sus más renombrados vasallos, así que era un poco extenuante, luego del descanso y el almuerzo venia el entrenamiento con armas, se esperaba del príncipe excelencia, también se esperaba lo mismo de sus contrincantes pues el príncipe no podía mejorar solo con quien haya practicado la espada de manera básica y decente, no eran las mejores espadas, eran bastantes capaces de vencer a un caballero de entrenamiento medio, los oponentes favoritos de Robb eran el o Loras, pocos otros tenían ese privilegio, la diferencia pronunciada entre el joven Tyrell y el era que Jon jamás lo dejaría ganar, Robb era bueno, pero no mejor que Loras y ciertamente no mejor que Jon, preferiría que iniciar un mar de murmullos a su espalda antes que deshonrar a su hermano dejándose ganar.

El sol le dio de lleno en la cara cuando abrió la puerta de madera para abrirse paso, a veces odiaba que las malditas cosas estuviesen tan lejos los unos de los otros, las recamaras estaban del otro lado de la donde se entrenaban los caballeros, escuderos y todo aquel que quiera empuñar un arma al servicio del rey, en el otro lado estaban las cocinas, en otro lugar las bibliotecas, debajo de todo las mazmorras, cerca estaba el Sept, el bullicio era fuerte, este era el verdadero lugar donde se entrenaban soldados bajo la atenta mirada de varios maestros de armas, los gritos iban y venían, los caballeros peleando con acero de verdad, los arqueros haciendo surcar las flechas en el aire, los maestros enseñando y las armaduras relucientes por la luz del sol, si no estuviese tan cansado habría practica con el arco o con la lanza, no tenía que dejar que a Robb se le suba el ego a la cabeza con su habilidad con la lanza o con su título de príncipe.

Un quejido resonó cerca suya, un escudero pequeño había sido derribado, podría ser un niño, se veía pequeño y escuálido, no creía que podría ser un hermano de Lord Tyrion, el único hermano que tenia era Jaime Lannister, el otro que era un escudera tampoco con mucha experiencia tenia la mejilla roja y se movía incomodo, el mas pequeño no había caído sin dar guerra, Jon arrugo su cara, esa caída siendo tan pequeño parecía doler bastante, el otro escudero sonreía, orgulloso, intentando aminorar la importancia de sus heridas.

Pero así se aprendía mejor, pensó, por lo menos hasta que vio el cabello largo extenderse como una cascada por su espalda, reconocía ese cabello de negro grasiento y enmarañado, se acerco a paso rápido, se puso rígido.

-Te dije que mirases tus pies-

-¡Eso fue trampa!-chillo, su voz era aguda-Un verdadero caballero no se deshonrar de esa manera-

-Pero al final quien está vivo soy yo, mientras que tu estas muerto junto a tu honor-le dijo, su ceño se frunció-Un caballero vivo es mucho mas valioso que uno muerto-

-Si no tiene honor no-le respondió.

El escudero iba a replicar, pero luego se puso rígido, su mirada dirigida en Jon, su semblante serio con una mezcla de nerviosismo.

-Lo siento Ser, pero tengo asuntos con este caballero-le dijo, no espero respuesta, jalo al otro escudero mas pequeño del hombro y se dirigió a los establos.

Incluso el maldito establo era grande, parecía perfectamente un edificio alargado lleno de caballos, Jon estaba acostumbrado al olor, el olor a mierda se podía extender por todo el edificio, los caballos estaban tranquilos, no había nadie, los cuidadores venían a la mañana, al medio día y a la noche, dentro de un rato sería el medio día, por lo tanto, tenía que apresurarse.

-Oye amigo, si piensas que por ser el príncipe puedes hacer cosas raras conmigo te equivocas-

-Se te salió tu cabello por el yelmo, ser-

El caballero estaba quieto, sin decir nada, Jon se preparo por si tuviese que seguirla, pero al final se quito el casco, revelando el rostro con el entrecejo fruncido de Arya.

-Padre no me dirá nada-

-No, pero la reina es otra historia-le dijo, sonriéndole, Arya intentaba seguir con el ceño fruncido, una sonrisa quería aparecer, pero la niña era tan terca como su padre-¿Qué te hizo querer pelear contra un escudero?-

Arya no dijo nada, la mirada hacia abajo, como si en el piso hubiese encontrado una mina de oro, Jon no iba a dejarlo así, le volvió a preguntar, esta vez con mas insistencia

-Quería saber que tan buena soy con la espada ¿Ok?-su cara obtuvo una expresión decepcionada-Y tal parece que no puedo ni con un niño verde-

Jon le había apretado su hombro, una sonrisa amistosa se formo en sus labios, sus ojos brillantes en comprensión.

-Aun eres una niña Arya-le dijo, Arya le habría querido gritar y salir corriendo, tal vez recoger su arma de madera y volver solo para golpear en la cara, hasta que siguió-Te queda bastante por aprender-

Arya sonrió, era pequeña, pero Jon aun podía verla.

-Ahora vámonos antes que alguien nos encuentre y le diga a tu madre-Le había agarrado la mano, Arya lo rechazo de un manotazo.

-¡No soy un bebe!-le respondió-¡Puedo irme sola!-le dio la espalda y salió corriendo

Jon sabia que en un futuro Arya seria un peligro, era la hija mas joven del rey quien se escabullía de los guardias, la escurridiza, le decían los sirvientes y cocineros cuando se referían a quien era el opuesto total de la princesa con el cabello besado por el fuego, Arya nunca antes se había acercado en donde entrenaban los hombres, a veces el maestro de monedas la encontraba en una taberna, con una capa cubriendo su cabeza y ocultando su rostro, la reina casi asesino al pobre maestro de monedas cuando en un descuido la pequeña había agarrado la cantimplora llena de vino, para fortuna del Lord, Arya lo había escupido con un "! _qué asco_!", el maestro de monedas había lamentado el vino derramado.

Suspiro, amaba a Arya como una hermana, ella y Robb eran prácticamente un equipo desde que nacieron, pero Robb ya no tenía tanto tiempo, Arya se había resentido con el, pero lo tomo mejor que Jon, quien se sentía perdido, había estado dependiendo mucho de sus primos con respecto a la compañía, eso lo había hecho sentir un poco inútil, sintiendo que debería ser mas sociable, pero al final la cosa era simple, todos querían ser amigos del príncipe y aun más si este príncipe sería rey, nadie quería tener nada que ver con el niño que quedaba de una familia caída en desgracia.

Alzo la vista a una torre cercana, eran las torres de las doncellas, hecho por su tío para entrenar a Sansa y en lo que hubiese sido una buena idea –pero ahora era un sueño iluso—a Arya, eran muchos metros encima, alejado de la parte donde se practicaba arquería, pudo ver una mancha roja intenso, tan rojo como un rio de sangre elevado en el cielo, cosiendo camisas, jubones, haciendo estandarte en trapos, banderas o capas, sonriendo y siendo tan delicada y hermosa como deberían ser las damas de la corte.

No dejo que eso lo entretuviese demasiado, si alguien lo veía mirando demasiado habría rumores, ya le enojaban los rumores que había con Arya, no iba a permitir que también se hable de ello con Sansa, su tío le dijo que no les hiciese caso, mientras mas los escuchase y mas le diese importancia más filosa serian sus palabras, pero siempre eran filosos cuando eran sobre lo más cercano que tenía a una familia.

Se fue de ahí, los parpados se sentían pesados, un bostezo largo y profundo salió de su boca tapada con su mano, se sentía agotado, apresuro el paso, con destino directo a su dormitorio.

* * *

El comedor era hermoso, o por lo menos daba lugar a una vista hermosa.

El sonido de las cucharás chocando contra el plato _clap clap clap_ hacía eco contra la grande sala, no estaba todo el castillo, pero si lo suficiente para llenarlos, la familia real en la única mesa que se extendía de manera horizontal mientras las demás estaban tres filas, mas largas puestas de manera vertical, dejando paso a tres filas vacías donde la gente podía pasar, la comida llenaba las mesas, la comida eran salchichas sazonadas en un jugo de salsa con cebollas, tomate y especias, todo acompañado de una pequeña colina de pure de papa, el rey era sobreprotector con sus hijos y sobrino, así que obviamente habían dos únicas jarras con jugo de manzana y piña estaban sobre esa mesa, mientras que el rey, la reina y los que se sentaba frente suyo, su tío le decía que nadie que no te conociese sería capaz de dar su vida por la tuya, por lo que era natural que el rey invitase a sus guardias, sirvientes y demás, a Jon le gustaba oírlos hablar, siempre tenían algo interesante que decir, desde Ser Barristan Selmy hasta Lord Varys con sus susurros, historias contadas de lugares lejanos y para gusto de Sansa y su tía, chismes, muchos chismes.

No todos venían a la mesa real –como se gustaba referir Jon Arryn—los Lannister por ejemplo se negaban, Jaime, habría venido algunas veces, esta vez parecía llevar una bandera blanca en las manos porque no dijo nada peligroso, solo sonreía y decía lo que pensaba, con una sonrisa de quien estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza de acero Valyriano, como si fuese inmortal.

El otro, Tyrion, decía que prefería comer y beber sin tener que vigilar que la reina salte encima suya y lo estrangule y por la primera –y ultima—vez que se sentó en la mesa, Jon pensaba que tenía razón, sus ojos mirándolo con una dureza digna de un enemigo dispuesto a lanzarte una estocada directo al cuello, sus labios apretados contra sus dientes, el ceño fruncido y la frialdad con la que hablaba, tan fría que te podías quemar.

Hoy no estaban ni Jaime ni Tyrion, hoy estaba Beric Dondarrion, un Lord gallardo, a su lado, el silencioso escudero del maestro de monedas Podrick Payne, a su otro lado, silencioso, con la vista clavada en el plato, no decía mucho, parecía un buen escudero, bueno con los modales y bueno con la espada, tenía la misma edad que Jon y Robb, pero nada de interés en tener una conversación con ellos, la septa Eleonor, con el cabello castaño, ojos naranja exótico y tan parecida a una madre con los rasgos bien conservados, sus ojos miraban con desaprobación hacia Arya, la pequeña no se inmutaba, seguía comiendo como si nadie la viese devorar la carne, tan fiera como el lobo dibujado en sus estandartes, eran los que estarían, esa noche con ellos, el único que no hablo fue Podrick, Jon recordaba haber peleado con el alguna vez y desarmarlo, no parecía enojado ni molesto, en realidad eso le parecía más inquietante, casi como si esperase que lo desarmasen.

La septa hablaba de los modales, del progreso de las niñas, la reina miro de manera intensa a su segunda hija, ella respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, sabia que le tocaba una larga charla, Beric hablaba de su último torneo en Lannisport, habiendo quedando sexto lugar, Podrick para su sorpresa hablo de su último encuentro con Lancel Lannister, Lancel era un buen espadachín, o eso era lo que pensaba la última vez que lo vio hace dos años, tenía el pelo rubio hasta por encima del hombro había sido tímido como Podrick, pero más serio.

-¿Dónde esta Lord Arryn?, padre-le pregunto Bran, mientras que para vergüenza del pequeño príncipe, su madre le limpio las manchas de salsa en su boca con un pañuelo.

-La mano no se siente bien-dijo, su semblante se oscuro, de repente Jon supo que algo no estaba bien.

Jon ya sabia que su tocayo estaba enfermo, de regreso a su habitación vio de reojo al viejo Jon postrado en una cama, el maestre Pycelle estaba atendiéndolo, decían cosas que Lord Targaryen –título que no quería, aun no—no podía escuchar, pero siempre esperaba lo mejor, cuando lo vio, podía verlo con los ojos cerrados, su frente fruncida, el sudor recorriendo su cabeza y de lo poco que pudo escuchar, algunos quejidos, Jon estaba preocupado por la mano, sin duda, para los hijos del rey e inclusive para el mismo Jon, el mentor de su padre era como un abuelo para ellos, siempre preocupándose por ellos, estando atento de sus necesidades y dando consejos cuando requería.

-Orare por el, espero que los dioses me escuchen-dijo la siempre dulce Sansa, aportando su granito de arena para ayudar.

Sansa era alta para las doncellas de su edad, llevaba el titulo de princesa con excelencia, siempre digna, siempre grácil y elegante, mientras que los demás miembros de su familia a parte de su madre eran seguidores de los dioses –nuevos y viejos-, ellas eran de la fe de los siete, así que iría a un Septon para pedirle a algunos de los dioses que el viejo Lord se recupere.

El corazón de Jon se llenó con calidez, el dragón del norte –porque el parecido que tenia con la parte norteña de su familia eran, simplemente demasiado—siempre temió por ella, por su nobleza e inocencia, su tío siempre fue claro y firme a la hora de decirles a sus hijos y también a su sobrino sobre cómo funcionaba el mundo, pero al final, mientras la siempre dulce e inocente Sansa crecía, el corazón de su padre no podía evitar rehuir de lo que consideraba mejor para que ella siga siendo así, Jon sabia que no todo era dolor en el mundo, pero no todo era justo, no pensaba demasiado en eso, sentía que ni siquiera su tío quería pensar demasiado en ello, pero tenían que, Jon y Robb juraron protegerlas, a ellas y a los más pequeños, eso no era diferente ahora, inclusive si tuviese que fingir que todo estaba bien.

No todo era malo y Sansa no era del todo inocente, sabia que había hambruna y pobreza, pero ellas –la reina y la princesa— donaban dinero, comida y ropa vieja cuando podían, no solucionaban todo, pero el pueblo llano apreciaba lo regalado y si bien aun existía, los pobres y los hambrientos era cada año un poco menos.

Solo un poco.

En esa misma cena su tío le había dicho que partirían al norte, por sugerencia de Catelyn, debían ir todos, menos ella, al final alguien debía de quedarse, a manejar el reino y el pequeño Rickon.

Jon estaba emocionado, nunca conoció el norte, pero era el hogar ancestral de su madre y su tío, el lugar donde le habían dicho que podía pasar como uno mas de sus habitantes, esa noche soñó con nieve y un gran paramo desolado, iban a caballo, con el príncipe Robb encabezan la marcha, seguido de Bran y Arya, Sansa también estaba, solo porque era un sueño, porque ella estaría a adentro, con su tía política y sus primas, pero en el sueño estaba a su lado y a su lado estaba Jon, delante de ellos y a un lado de Robb estaría el impaciente pero tranquilo Bran, sus primos también lo seguían, mas gráciles, mas confiados en aquella tierra en la que habían nacido y eran sus recuerdos.

Pero al despertar su tío había desistido de la decisión.

Jon Arryn estaba enfermo, por lo que tenían que quedarse para apoyar a su mentor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se aceptan criticas constructivas


End file.
